


Bleeding Love

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Verses [4]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, References to Suicide, Romance, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet





	Bleeding Love

_Trying hard not to hear,  
but they talk so loud.  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears,  
trying to fill me with doubt,  
yet I know that their goal  
is to keep me from falling._

_But nothing's greater than the rush_   
_that comes with your embrace,_   
_and in this world of loneliness_   
_I see your face,_   
_yet everyone around me_   
_thinks that I'm going crazy._

_Maybe._

_But I don't care what they say,_   
_I'm in love with you._   
_They try to pull me away_   
_but they don't know the truth._   
_My heart's crippled by the vein_   
_that I keep on closing._   
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding._   
_I keep bleeding._   
_Keep, keep bleeding love._   
_You cut me open._

~ Leona Lewis, _Bleeding Love_

 

_  
_

* * *

 

 

His sister had pleaded with him, once going so far as to beg on her knees, but to no avail; his stepfather had looked into prosecution on his behalf; his mother had simply threatened to commit him again.

Nate studied him as if he were a mysterious artifact which demanded scrutiny, and the cool reproof in Blair's eyes would have been laughable had it not been so pathetic. Dan had tried to dissuade him, surprisingly not at the behest of Serena, but out of personal concern, though his earnest words and practiced arguments had fallen on deaf ears; his judgments were irrelevant. Jenny would catch his eye every so often and quickly look away, her shame over Asher never far from her thoughts, which was just as well.

He might very well have been making the biggest mistake yet in his life. Perhaps his dismissal of the objections of his friends and family were further proof of his corruption. Possibly he was insane; many thought so, especially when his cell would ring with the latest blast – invariably about him – and he would throw back his head and roar with glee. He didn't care.

For the first time in his life, he was happy, and as cliché as it was, as naïve as he most assuredly was, and though it probably wouldn't last until the end of term, he wasn't willing to sacrifice that happiness to quell the fears and egos of people so self-involved with the most absurd aspects of this life, it bordered on the completely ludicrous.

He knew they loved him, that they worried, but their glass houses were so riddled with holes, it was difficult at times not to point and laugh whenever they opened their mouths. He refused to be their mirror; if they had difficulties meeting their reflections, it was on them.

He was young, not stupid. He knew who Chuck was and always had, and perhaps that was the point. He had no expectations and made no unrealistic demands. He wasn't out to change anyone. It could be over tomorrow if Chuck wanted, and while it would hurt, he would recover. Despite what many believed, he was no wilting flower, and wouldn't wither and die if left on the vine.

No one saw the gentle kisses or the joined hands; no one heard the murmured endearments peppered with delightful filth; and no one would _ever_ understand what it meant to wear _that_ scarf around your neck.

This vein Eric had opened not out of desperation, but exaltation.


End file.
